Secrets I Will Never Tell
by osnapitzange
Summary: Chad is hiding something. Will he tell Sonny, his best friend, his BIG secret?   I suppose this story is rated K. I'm not sure. BTW this is my first story, so it's kinda boring.


**Secrets I Will Never Tell**

**A/N: This is my first EVER fanfiction story. Please review because I would really like to hear some feedback to make my next story even better.**

**This story is dedicated to Clo, Kat, Di, Aims and Caitie.**

**Nobody's POV**

It was a normal day at Condor Studios. While the rest of the So Random cast were at rehearsals, Sonny was in the cafeteria nibbling on a fruit salad. That's when she noticed that Chad walked in. But he wasn't his usual, cocky, brave self. Sonny could tell something was up. See, Sonny and Chad's parents have been best friends since they were kids. They still, to this day, have a very tight bond. So when they grew up they built houses next door to each other, right on the beach in Malibu, of course. They would have parties and barbeques, absolutely everything together. So naturally, when Sonny's older sister Taylor and Chad's older sister Clara was born (the exciting first child in both the Munroe and Cooper family), they were the subject to numerous play dates, which ended with the two being best friends. This was also the case for Sonny and Chad. Therefore, Chad was like her brother. Twin brother actually, as they were so close it was as if they had twin telepathy powers which allowed them to read each other like open books.

Chad took an empty seat across from Sonny, still looking glum. He started playing with his food when Sonny greeted him.

"Hey Chad."

"Oh. Hey Ally."

Sonny smiled. She liked it when Chad called her that. Besides family and close family friends (aka, the Cooper's) no one new that Sonny's real name was Allison. She liked that fact just as much as she didn't like that name.

"What's wrong? You look a little down. Is something bothering you?"

"Um. I don't wanna talk about it."

She wasn't smiling anymore. Well, at least he trusted her enough to be honest with her.

"Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I just… I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore. I mean, am I the only one that's noticed I haven't dated anyone in, like, forever? And to my reputation that is… big!"

"Well, I certainly didn't know that this conversation was leading to that, but, I really don't think that is a big deal. I mean, maybe you just haven't found the right girl -"

"Or guy."

Sonny was a little taken back by that comment.

"Or guy." She finished.

"Um. Is that what you wanted to talk about Chad?"

"What? The fact that I might be suddenly developing man crushes?"

He looked like he was on the verge of breaking into tears right in front of her.

"Chad. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah. Because I'm sure the whole world will be pleased to hear that Chad Dylan Cooper is gay! Like my reputation isn't suffering enough!"

He started crying. Sonny moved her seat next to him and put her hands on his shoulders, making him look at her.

"Chad. You have got to get over this whole 'caring about what other people think of you' thing, and do what's right for you. And if that includes being accepting of others, it should certainly include being accepting of yourself."

"Ally I just… you know how everyone _already _thinks I'm a sissy because I choose acting _over_ sports and my career _over_ girls. My life is complicated enough as it is."

"You may think _your_ life is complicated, but just think of all those people in the world who suffer everyday because they're different. There are plenty of people out there, including some of my friends, who are _constantly _beaten up and kicked around because they are who they are. And you know what they do?"

"."

"They stand up and fight for what they believe in."

"And you think that because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, people won't beat me up and kick me around?"

"I can't guarantee it. But I know you. You do whatever you want and never let anyone get in your way. Why should this time be any different?"

"It just is, Al-"

"How?"

"."

"That's what I thought. Now, WHO ARE YOU?" Sonny said standing up.

This caused the whole cafeteria to stop what they were doing and eavesdrop into the two friends' conversation.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said, still sitting, trying to get her to be quiet.

"Louder, WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" He yelled, standing up now.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND I AM GAY! Shoot." Chad said, wishing he _hadn't_ said that.

This startled the "audience" and caused them to start whispering some "OMG's".

Then everyone in the cafeteria did the weirdest thing. They started clapping and saying things like "We still love you Chad." and "You will always be awesome!"

"I'm proud of you, Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said turning to her bff. **(A/N: Bff. Teehee. I thought that would just sound kinda funny!)**

"And I'm glad you're my best friend, Allison Munroe." He said pulling her into a side hug as they started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Shh, keep it down. We wouldn't want anyone to know me real identity now, would we?"

"Never."

So it was a _not so _normal day at Condor Studios.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Just to clarify, I have nothing against Chad Dylan Cooper. Or Sterling Knight for that matter (I actually have Hanging by Sterling Knight stuck in my head after writing this. I haven't listened to that in a while. Might go listen to it now. Anyway…). I actually LOVE both of them (Sterling is my FAVE actor). This was just a little joke my friends and I made one day (coz Kat thought he was gay (she doesn't know who Sterling or Chad is, she doesn't have Disney). Brackets inside brackets. Teehee. (I find the simplest things funny! Incase you haven't noticed)) and I decided to make it into a story.**

**I don't wanna be one of those people that are like "PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW" but it would make it a whole lot easier for me to see how I could improve things.**

**Have a WONDERFUL day, full of rainbows, flowers and unicorns! (Rainbows, flowers and unicorns is like, a hot topic with my friends. So is Breadstick (You know, that restaurant on Glee? Yeah.) I know I'm weird, but hey… wait till you meet my friends is what I like to say!**


End file.
